Shingeki no Halloween
by g-na-1358
Summary: It's a few days before Halloween. Erwin needs decorations for the school and the kids (and Hanji) are happy to help. Levi isn't thrilled about their location-of-choice. Highschool AU. Several pairings.


**A/N: **This is in the same universe as Shingeki no Black day. But you really don't need to read it to have context.

_parings:_ Levi/Eren, Jean/Marco, Reiner/Berthold, Armin/Annie, Ymir/Krista, Connie/Sasha

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman walked into his classroom, supposedly to prepare for his next lesson (which isn't until tomorrow), but in fact just to escape from Erwin nagging him to make some stupid presentation for the next conference. He had thought he'd make use of the time and maybe <em>finally <em>clean the damn room properly since the kids always leave a mess and the cleaning people just weren't doing their jobs up to his (ridiculous, from a non-Levi point of view) standards.

He was badly mistaken.

"What the hell are you brats doing?"

His eyes travelled around the room, starting at Jean, closest to the door. He had his leg casually hooked around Marco's, who was sitting next to him. Then there was another pair leaning into each other, Reiner and Berthold, the latter one making great effort not to meet his teacher's eyes. Annie was sitting next to them with Armin who was currently actively trying to talk Mikasa out of throwing the knife she was holding at Levi. Eren looked up and offered Levi one of his bright smiles when their eyes met. Levi quickly looked away or he'd let the brats get away with whatever they were doing. Next to his boyfriend was, to his horror, Hanji who was practically beaming at him and beckoning him inside. Ymir, with Krista safely perched up on her lap, was occupying the last seat in the circle of desks that he was positive wasn't there when he last left the room. The tables and their surroundings were covered with pumpkins and their parts, pens, knifes and various other things.

The last two people in the room made their presence known when a chocolate bar hit the wall dangerously close to Levi's current position at the door. When he cautiously looked to the back of the classroom he almost wanted to cry. Or dismember someone. Sasha and Connie were there, obviously in the middle of a heated food-fight (that will most certainly end in tears as soon as Sasha realizes just how much food they've wasted.)

"Oh, hey, Levi," Jean greeted him with disinterest.

Levi's eye twitched. They had become so damn casual with him since the fact he's dating one of their friends became known to them. He didn't really mind they knew; his only problem with it was that they had completely stopped fearing him practically overnight.

"Stop being so fucking familiar with me," he growled in a low, dangerous voice that would make any of the other students tremble in fear.

"Levi, you need stop being so proud. You should make friends with your students; it's way more fun that way!" a female voice scolded and Levi was about ready to kill someone.

"Shitty four-eyes, _what the hell _are you even doing."

"Making jack-o'-lanterns with the kids!"

"You're a damn teacher. Just _what the hell._"

"You're no fun at all," Hanji pouted. "Eren, how do you even put up with this?"

Eren looked up from the pumpkin he was working on with concentration to glance at his boyfriend and then at Hanji, grinning. "He's just like this because Sasha and Connie are making a mess. He's not normally that bad."

"Can you really blame him..." noted Annie, pointedly looking at the catastrophe at the back.

Sasha finally came to her senses and was wailing on the floor littered with foods of all kinds, while Connie was desperately trying to console her.

Levi was tempted to join Sasha but he managed to supress the urge and instead turned back to the other brats (and the brat disguising herself as an adult). "So what are you even doing?" he asked, defeated.

"I told you already, you never listen to me!" pouted Hanji.

Levi gave her a levelled stare, while the kids snickered.

"Making jack-o'-lanterns to decorate the front of the school. Headmaster Smith asked us to help," supplied Krista helpfully.

Levi appreciated her kindness and almost smiled back at her. Almost. There were more pressing emotions, like irritation, and questions, like, "And _why_ are you doing that shit _here_ of all places?"

"To piss you off," mumbled Mikasa and Eren elbowed her in the ribs. It was her turn to sulk.

Annie interrupted before anyone else could, "Where else do you suppose we should be doing it?" She was so expressionless Levi wasn't sure if she was actually serious or just mocking him. By the slightly disapproving look Armin shot her he supposed it was the latter.

Just great. He really had no more authority over them.

He growled back, "I don't fucking care. The art room, the biology room since Hanji seems so damn happy to help, the hallway, I don't care! Anywhere. _But here_."

"As I said, it's to piss you off," Mikasa kindly explained again. Eren let out a frustrated groan and Hanji laughed. Levi ignored them all.

He was grateful this time someone who was actually trustworthy decided to answer him. Marco looked at him with an apologetic look on his freckled face. "I'm sorry, but there really wasn't anywhere else for us to go. The art club is in the art room and if we stayed in the hallway no one would be able to pass through. The biology room is... occupied..." Marco trailed off and the fact he turned a little green left Levi wondering if he wanted to know. Not that Hanji let him choose not to.

She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "The shipment of new organs and a bunch of other really interesting things for the advanced class came! You have to come take a look later!"

Levi's face showed nothing but disgust at the prospect.

"Okay, I get it. But there's a whole bloody building of other classrooms. Why. Here."

Marco started fidgeting under Levi's gaze so Jean came to his boyfriend's rescue. "Because it's the easiest solution."

Levi didn't understand.

Ymir elaborated with a smirk. "It's because we didn't have to go look for anyone and beg them to let us use their classroom. With you we can just go in and we know you won't throw us out."

Levi gaped at them for a second before, "What the fuck led you to believe _I_ wouldn't."

All hands rose and pointed in one direction. Eren looked around at his "friends" with a betrayed look before daring to glance at his boyfriend. He cringed at the dark glare he received in return. He immediately went into defensive. "I didn't tell them anything, I swear! They just suddenly decided this was the best place to go; I have nothing to do with it!"

Levi didn't believe him and it was obvious. Armin took pity on his best friend when he saw how scared he looked. "That's not what we meant, he really didn't say anything."

Eren silently thanked him for saving and Levi raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Jean continued the explanation with a shrug, "After careful observation we've just come to realize Eren could get away with anything."

Levi's eye twitched again. But he could admit (to himself only) they weren't exactly wrong.

Reiner added, "And we figured if it didn't work, we have enough blackmail material."

Well, that _certainly_ wasn't wrong. Though Levi doubted they'd ever make use of that fact. And he was grateful for that, no matter how much he hated to give in.

"Yeah, I still have all the embarrassing pictures of you all the way since middle school," nodded Hanji.

On the other hand...

After a few moments of strained silence he decided to ignore Hanji's comment altogether and just go with his first assumption. For the good of everyone involved. In the end, he let out a pained sigh. "Fine. Whatever. But you're all staying here and cleaning this shit after. Extra-time for Braus and Springer."

A loud round of cheers followed his unwilling permission. Levi could just roll his eyes at the attics, suppressing the smile that wanted to show itself for some reason. Stupid brats, making him feel like he actually _liked_ them.

He made his way over to Eren, to sit in the space between him and Hanji that they made for him. (He was grateful they didn't make him sit next to Mikasa. Not that he was afraid of her but the knife in her hand looked pretty sharp.)

When he was close enough, Eren grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss which Levi readily answered with a small smirk. Not like they had to care about getting found out.

But the cat-calls were getting annoying after a while.

He looked up to shut the brats up with a glare when something caught his eye in the back. His eyes flashed dangerously as he leaned over Eren.

"Miss Ackerman, would you be so kind and let me borrow the knife for a second?"

He was met with eleven confused stares. Mikasa blinked at him before hesitantly letting go of her weapon.

"Thank you," Levi said with a sweet, so-obviously-fake-it-hurt smile.

Suddenly he threw the knife with professional precision so that it got stuck a safe, but still too close for comfort, distance away from Sasha and Connie, who were heavily making out against the wall in the back. (After Connie ran out of what to say to comfort his girlfriend, in a moment of weakness and desperation he suggested he takes Sasha out for an all-you-can-eat. He'd dearly regret that later, but for now he was more than happy to enjoy the reward he got.)

They both cried out in shock and scrambled as far away as possible. The others all just stared in absolute silence, too scared to do anything but.

"I can deal with pumpkins and food in my classroom," Levi said in a quiet deadly voice, "but I'm certainly _not _dealing with anyone fucking in here." Levi held them in place with a stare for a few more seconds before finally sitting down and relaxing, crossing his legs and throwing an arm over the back of Eren's chair.

Jean, bravely overcoming the overwhelming fear, whispered, "Yeah? And what was that that I walked in on?"

Eren immediately flushed bright red. "We... We weren't... We were just kissing, it wasn't..." Hanji started laughing madly at him.

"With you half naked on his lap?"

At that Mikasa started furiously looking around for a new knife.

Levi slowly turned his head to give Jean a blank look that was somehow a lot scarier than his previous angry one. "I was under the impression we had agreed you saw nothing, Mr. Kirstein."

Jean shivered and unconsciously fumbled around for Marco's hand to clutch in fear. "Of course, sir! I'm sorry, sir!"

"Good boy."

Several chuckles could be heard from around the room that made Jean sulk unhappily so Marco had to console him.

Hanji, in between burst of laughter, managed to sway the topic in a direction that made Jean's humiliation easily forgotten. "By the way, Levi, are you coming to the party?"

Levi scowled, "As if Erwin gave me a choice."

Hanji squealed in response. "Awesome! It's gonna be so fun! What are you going as? Are you going to match with Eren? That would be so cute!"

"If I went matching Eren, it would raise questions, you idiot. Not to mention I'd end up matching the other brats, too. I don't want to match Kirstein."

Hanji's brows furrowed in confusion. "You're all gonna do something as a group?"

"Yeah, and it's going to be totally awesome!" shouted Connie form the back. (While Sasha nodded along enthusiastically as she couldn't speak with her mouth full of the last survivors from their food-fight.)

Eren leaned forward to meet Hanji's gaze with his own. "You know the manga Shingeki no Kyojin, right?"

"Yes. Wait, no! You aren't!" Hanji beamed in uncontrolled excitement.

Eren grinned back with just as much enthusiasm. "We are."

"As what, Survey corps?"

"Of course, what else?!"

Annie responded with suggestive clearing of her throat. "_Excuse_ me."

"Right, sorry. Annie's in the Military police because 'Survey corps are full of stupid people who can't wait to die'," Eren corrected his previous statement with a roll of his eyes and air-quotes.

"Oh my god, I want in, I want in!"

The kids exchanged glances, then shrugged. "If you can get the costume, than sure," replied Armin for everyone with a smile.

"Awesome! Thanks! I love you kids, we're gonna make that party ours! Wait, so what is Levi coming as?"

All eyes focused on him curiously and he just shrugged and deadpanned, "Myself."

"Whaaat?!" sounded a chorus of voices.

"You can't do that!"

"Where's the fun?"

"Come on, at least some cat-ears or something small and easy like that!"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you! It's bad enough I'm going at all, I'm not going to make an idiot out of myself on top of it."

"You're going to make an idiot out of yourself if you don't dress up as anything."

"Come on, Levi, when I make my costume, I'll make yours, too, and we can be their squad leaders together! It will be fun!"

"No. And anyway, you're the mad scientist no matter what you do; you're not gonna be anyone's leader."

"Fair enough... Fine, _you_ alone can be their squad leader!"

"No means no, Hanji."

Annie suddenly interjected, "Just imagine it; you can boss them around all evening, they'll have to listen to you the whole time, you'll enjoy it. I know _I_ would."

"What do you mean 'them'? Don't you mean 'us'?" asked Reiner in confusion.

She gave him a look that silently questioned the level of his idiocy, "I'm in the MP. He holds no power over me."

She received a bunch of betrayed looks (and one slightly disturbingly proud that said something along the lines of, 'That's my girl,') in return and just shrugged.

"Don't tell me you kids actually _want_ me there."

He was met with expectant and hopeful looks when he looked at them. He couldn't believe it. Some little brats actually _wanted to _make _him_ a member of _their_ party group. Just what fuck? "...Tempting, but still no."

"Eren will make it up to you if it's not fun," suggested Ymir with a smirk.

Eren threw a piece of pumpkin at her that she dodged skilfully (while making sure she didn't lose Krista while doing so).

Levi contemplated this for several minutes in grave silence, everyone holding their breath in anticipation.

Finally, Levi slowly nodded. "Fine, whatever. I'll be your damn squad leader."

The room exploded as everyone celebrated loudly.

And thus Karanese High got it's very own Special operations squad, complete with a leader and a mad scientist, and a "friendly" member of the MP.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maybe I should have posted it like a week ago, to be more accurate with the dates... Too late now, I guess... (-_-;;)

Btw, I've never celebrated Halloween in any way or form. (People generally don't over here.) Just thought I'd put that out here... :D


End file.
